Shanna LoVe
Shanna LoVe is human and she is a fashion designer. She is the daughter of Aphrodite and Eros Character Personality She was very nice and very friendly. When she gets angry, her eyes glow red. Appearance Shanna has cyan hair with black streaks and her eyes had cyan on the left and red on the right. She has pale skin with a purple, diamond-shaped birthmark on the back of her neck. She wears a facial lip piercing. Relationships Family She has a mother named Aphrodite and a father named Eros. Friends Skylar Grant was the only friend everyone loves. Pet She has a pet poodle named Petunia. She ate a red fabric while creating a red dress in the 3rd grade. Romance She was single and doesn't have a love interest. Enemies She was enemies with nobody. She already has friends, brilliant friends. Clothing Basic She wears a red t-shirt with black stripes, pink diamond-shaped buttons. She has a purple jeans with a cyan button and yellow suspenders. She also wears pink converse with blue, sequined laces. She has red hairpins and black streaks everywhere on her hair was very long. She has pink nails and wears red eyeshadow with black eyeliner and pink and red lips. Winter Attire Her hair is tied in a curly ponytail with a butterfly princess cadet hat. She wears a black sweater with white rose prints all over it, comfy red jeans with a silver chain belt and brown UGG boots with dark brown buttons and white fur from top to the middle at the side. She has white earrings and wears a brown purse. She wears a pink scarf with leopard prints all over. Paris Attire Her hair is tied in a braid. She has a headband with an Eiffel Tower on it. She wears a t-shirt with an Eiffel Tower on it with peace signs, stars and hearts and the words say "Addicted to Paris", a red skirt with silver lining, green denim leggings with butterfly prints on the middle and yellow high-heels. She has a pink luggage with girly heart, stars and peace sign stickers. Sleepwear She wears a polka-dotted t-shirt with brown sweatpants and on the side, it says Pop Girl, NYC 2014. She wears pink sequined UGGs with blue hearts on them and the blue words say "LOVE". Her half-blinded hair has a blue streak on it. Third Grade Attire She wears a pale blue shirt with a black peace sign on it with a white, long-sleeve undershirt underneath it and has yellow shorts. She wears a neon blue and pink bangle set and also, pink, light-up sneakers. She has silver, star-shaped earrings and has a orange studded headband. Her hair is tied into a updo with neon pink streaks. Quotes *''"Welcome to Pop Girl, the amazing world of fashion!"'' -Shanna about the whole Pop Girl magazine *''"I got an article about 100 winter outfits. Outfit #17: Snowflake Designs! There are snowflake earrings and necklaces that everything takes its place. A black sweater, blue jeans and black boots! Oh, this might be fun!"'' -Shanna talking about winter outfits with Iris. *''"Petunia, you can't eat my fabric!" ''-''Shanna yelling at Petunia when she ''ate her fabric. Trivia *She was guest voiced by Angele Duscio (normal) and Laura Krystine (child). *She created the whole Pop Girl article in the Pop Girl merchandise. *In the 3rd grade, she loves to play music, draw pictures and is addicted to swing sets, slides and trumpets. *She has a collection of shoes and fashion. *Her middle name is Amor. *Since she was a child, she loves making fashion inspired by music videos. *She's a mixer. Otherwise, she's a Little Mix fan. *Her brand, Pop Girl is a parody between Hollister, Aeropostale, Hot Topic and Abercrombie and Fitch. Gallery TBA Category:Children of Gods and Goddesses Category:Fashion Designers